


My Fault

by imdoingathingmom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoingathingmom/pseuds/imdoingathingmom
Summary: The reader gets hurt on a hunt and Dean feels immensely guilty about it.





	My Fault

“Hey (Y/N),” Dean soothed into the phone as you hid behind a bush, blood dripping down a deep gash in your upper arm.

“Dean, thank god,” you sighed in relief, keeping quiet.

“What’s going on are you okay?” Dean panicked as he sat up from his chair.

“Well not really I’m stuck on this hunt…” You trailed off with a whisper.

“It’s one vamp, how can you be in trouble?” You heard a crunch nearby and cursed under your breath.

“One turned into twenty dick-weed! Just come hel-” You dropped your phone as a vamp picked you up by the back of your throat and threw you against a tree in the forest.

“(y/n)? (y/n)!” Dean called, hearing you groan in pain, he instantly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. “Shit!” He hissed and ran up the stairs of the bunker. “Sam, (y/n) is in trouble!” Sam ran out of the library and followed his brother up the stairs, using his long legs to take two at a time.

“Damn it Dean I told you we shouldn’t have let her go alone!”

“Yeah yeah you can scold my ass later, lets go.” In a mere matter of minutes the bunker was locked up and the Winchesters were on their way to rescue you.

Sometime later you were woken up with a jolt. Your eyes fluttered open and it took you a moment to recognize your surroundings. You were curled up in the back seat of the Impala with your back facing the front seat. You slowly sat up and groaned as your head began to hammer. You reached up and touched your temple that was sticky from your blood. “Fuck,” you said and gritted your teeth against the pain. Sam looked back and huffed out a sigh of relief when he saw you had finally woken up.

“She’s awake,” he said to Dean and turned back around. Dean looked at you through the rear view mirror and let out a small sigh, his hands slightly loosing their grip on the steering wheel.

“Hey Princess how ya feeling?”

“Really Dean?” You huffed and grabbed a shirt off the floor of the Impala, wiping the blood from your head. You were going to do the same with you arm when you noticed it was already wrapped up with one of Dean’s flannel shirts. “I feel like absolute shit and I’m sure you and Sam can both tell.” You dropped the shirt back where you found it and slowly leaned back, wincing as your back came in contact with the leather seat causing pin pricks of pain to run up and down your spine. Sam brushed the hair out of his face and gave Dean a look causing him to clear his throat and lean up in his seat a bit.

“Sorry (y/n) I was just…I shouldn’t have let you go at it alone.” Dean focused his gaze back on the road.

“Yeah whatever. Just tell me all those leeches are dead?” You tried to get comfortable in the backseat but the pain in your back made it impossible so you settled on sitting up, away from the back of the seat. When the car stayed silent you looked up at the rear view mirror hoping to find Dean’s gaze but he refused to look at you. “You let them get away!” Before you knew it you were screeching. “I got mauled for nothing. I could have got turned into a vampire and you’re telling me that you let them all get away? Are you fucking serious Dean!?” Dean met your gaze with a glare, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel again.

“(y/n), look I-” before he could finish his counter argument Sam jumped in hoping he could diffuse the tension. He already knew what this bickering would lead to. It became a weekly thing at this point.

“Only two got away. We were more worried about making sure you were alive (y/n).” Sam tucked his hair behind his ears and turned around to give you a pleading look.

“But what if there’s more? They’ll-”

Sam rose his hand and gave you a stern look that had you choking on your words. “I get it (y/n). Really I do but we’ve all had a rough night and you’re in pain so let’s just get back to the bunker and rest. We’ll worry about the vamps another day.” You chewed at your bottom lip once you realized how silly and rude you had been. He was right so you just nodded your head and kept quiet the rest of the drive home. 

This wasn’t the first time that Sam had to stop you and Dean from butting heads. Over the course of the few months that you had been hunting with them you and Dean haven’t always seen eye-to-eye. You often clashed a lot hence why you sometimes did hunts on your own. You figured the reason why you and Dean had a lots of arguments was because he didn’t take too kindly to someone else trying calling the shots, which you frequently tried to do. However, Sam always teased that the reason why you guys fought so much was because you were too much alike.

Sometimes he would even claim that you guys actually liked each other and just didn’t know how else to express it. Of course you liked Dean but you knew that Dean didn’t feel the same way and you always got mad when Sam would talk about how Dean had a crush on you. Sam would even say that Dean was the first to call “dibs” on you when you guys first met. You never believed in Sam’s lies of course. You just couldn’t see how a guy like Dean would want anything with a girl like you. It just didn’t make sense in your eyes. Dean was a rugged, classic rock, meat loving, ladies man after all. While you were one of those chicks that usually only got asked out because of a dare between friends. You weren’t ugly just not an eye catcher and your love for literature, fine arts, and sci-fi movies, surely didn’t make you an interesting catch. 

You never believed you could catch the eye of Dean Winchester.

After an hour or so of driving, you lost track of time, the bunker came into view and a sigh of relief left your lips. It was two in the morning an your body felt hella stiff, you were definitely ready for bed. You grabbed your bag from the trunk and made your way to the front door in silence. Once you were in the bunker you threw your bag onto a table in the library and made a beeline for the kitchen as you were starving. You washed your hands and started pulling items to make a sandwich out of the fridge. When you reached to the very back, in search of the mustard, you hissed with pain as your arm begin to burn from the stretch. “Don’t you think you should get fixed up first before you eat?” Dean’s deep voice caused you to jump and knock your head against the top of the fridge.

“God damn it! Why must you sneak up on me like that?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” You turned around with the bottle of mustard clutched in your hand while your other one was pressed against the injury on your arm.

“Its…it’s okay. And for starters food is way more important right now.” You put the mustard down on the counter and smiled at him.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that Princess.” Dean rose from where he leaned on the counter and nodded towards your arm. You followed his gaze and noticed it had began to bleed through the fabric of his shirt. You pouted and he returned it with a sad smile. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.” You put your sandwich crafting on hold and followed Dean to the bathroom where you popped a squat on the covered toilet. He busied himself with finding the medical supply kit and then picking out the right materials for this particular task. Once everything was ready he looked over at you. “I think you should sit on the counter. You know so I don’t have to kneel.” You nodded and silently obeyed.

Once you were sat down Dean stood between your open legs and slowly began unwinding his shirt from your wounded flesh. You took in a sharp breath when it snagged a bit. Dean gave you an apologetic look and threw the bloody garment to the floor. After he set to work with sterilizing and then carefully stitching up your wound. Each tug of the needle pulled a whimper from your trembling lips as you tried not to cry. Finally after the fifth one he was done and began wrapping gauze around your arm. Dean made sure it wasn’t too tight and when he was done he looked up into your eyes and scratched the back of his neck. “(y/n) I’m sorry for acting like a dick lately.” Dean leaned closer, his candy apple eyes piercing (Y/E/C) ones, as he wiped away a tear you hadn’t realized had fallen.

Your head started to swim and you couldn’t tell if it was because of your injuries or because of how close he was. Dean had pushed your hair back behind your ear and softly began dabbing your bloody temple with a wet cloth. “Its okay Dean really… I’ve been kinda bitchy too. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not gonna argue with you there but I made it no better. I’m so sorry for pushing you away. I should’ve never let you hunt on your own. It’s my fault you’re hurt. I- I wasn’t there to protect you.” He pulled the washcloth away from your face and looked down as his grip tightened around it.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?” He refused to look up at you, fingers pulling at the cloth in his hands.

“Look at me,” Dean just shook his head instead. You placed your hands over his and rubbed circles into his skin before they relaxed and stopped trying to tear apart the washcloth he was still holding. You pulled the cloth from his hands and set it to the side then you place yours on either side of his face and made him look up at you. Dean’s lips were pulled into a thin line and his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. “It’s okay. I’m here and I’m alive. ”

“But look at you. It’s all my fault.”

“Dean I’ve been banged up worse than this before and you know it! I don’t blame you. I shouldn’t have went on my own I mean the case was fishy right from the start. I should’ve known.” You let out a soft laugh to try and lighten the mood.

“This isn’t funny. I would’ve been responsible for your death. I… I can’t lose you.” He pulled himself from your grip and stepped back as a means to give you room but you grabbed at his shirt and tugged him close again. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your lips against his into a warm and gentle kiss. You knew this was risky, knew there was still a chance that he didn’t really like you, but he did just say he couldn’t lose you. Not to mention he looked so shook up so you took a chance.

At first he didn’t respond right away but after a minute or so his lips began moving against yours in a tentatively slow rhythm. A fuzzy warmth spread throughout your body and you were on cloud nine. One of Dean’s arms came around your waist as he deepened it and the other grabbed a fist full of your hair. His movements became faster and more rugged causing a pool of heat to gather at your core as your heart began to feel like it was gonna explode. His arm tightening around your waist caused you to flinch and he pulled away with regret and fear swimming in his eyes. “(y/n), I am so sorry! I didn’t mean- I was thinking with my dick.” You pushed him away and hissed in pain.

“Shut the fuck up Winchester! I’m in pain I’m not mad about what just happened.” Hope lit up his eyes before he realized you were bleeding again. You bite your lip to keep yourself from crying and grabbed the hem of your shirt before slowly pulling it up. Your side had a gash in it that was bigger than the one on your arm. You looked up at Dean as he left to get a bottle of whiskey.

That night Dean took care of you the best he could, stitching you up and making you dinner. He slept in your room that night afraid that if he left you alone you’d disappear. He made sure to keep his space of course as to not upset your wounds and to show you some respect. He didn’t really know where you guys stood now. You initiated the kiss but he figured you weren’t in your right mind after almost becoming vamp chow. That didn’t stop he from being hopeful though. You were the kindest and smartest woman he knew, and although he didn’t deserve you he just hoped, and prayed that in the morning you wouldn’t regret the special moment you shared that night.


End file.
